vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135072-uninstalled-wildstar
Content ---- ---- What MMO you found? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We don't need that guy. lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A wise decision. | |} ---- Not even just uninstalling. He took it a step further and announced it on the forums. He's EXTRA cool. | |} ---- Well, I give it a 7/10 since there wasn't nearly enough angst, entitlement and exclamation points. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Let me guess...you're his brother. | |} ---- ---- ---- Being a free-to-play game, I strongly doubt this -- signature players notwithstanding -- and players lose nothing but their time playing the game, if any. And if they like what they've sampled from the game thus far, chances are good they will come back when the game is more stable, after the mega-influx of people has died down. And from what I've played, this game has me wanting to visit and possibly stay at a later date. Edited October 1, 2015 by Goth | |} ---- ---- You uninstalled? This is absolutely devastating news. How will the WS community ever survive this crisis?! | |} ---- Hey there, sorry to see you go. But you're right. You can't actually *PLAY* Wildstar. Just login and stare at the list of your characters. So you're not missing anything really. What MMO did you moved to? Can you log into it and play the game? That would be a plus in my book. | |} ---- Yes. They fixed the lag by not allowing anyone to log into the game. #Genius I too can confirm 0 lag. Also 0 ping. Edited October 1, 2015 by KarmaDelivery | |} ---- ---- You're 100% wrong there. While you may not want people who are qqing about the troubles atfer f2p launch and are posting about leaving you 100% do need them whether you like it or not. The reason this game went f2p is that the existing money and player base wasn't enough for them to sustain and grow the game in a substantial way like they want to. While its annoying at how mnay qq threads there are atm what did you expect? The f2p rollout could have gone "perfectly" and you'd still have had people on the forums qqing about one thing or another. Im finding the we don't need them attitude just just as idiotic as people complaining about server issues. People should be more patient for sure and in a week or two Im sure 99% of all of these issues will be smoothed out and the game will be on its way to being more successful, but to act like Carbine hasn't fouled up their second chance with a lot of potential customers is delusional. The game will be fine and lots of people are overreacting to the server issues but lets not act like we don't need the people who are going to be turned off by this and probably never give wildstar a 3rd chance. | |} ---- ---- I hope you meant that ironically, | |} ---- You're taking my response way too serious. | |} ---- and with this mentality is why this game had a low pop before f2p. | |} ---- See you in a few days when the issues are fixed! But for now, BYE FELICIA! | |} ---- ^ This lol, Seems like being overdramatic to the extreme | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're what they call a concern troll because you don't actually care about the positive things you've said, and that you are only here to put down the game. You are as transparent as my windshield. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----